Love of a Dog Demon
by yaoigirl4ever
Summary: After Sesshomaru askes for a truce they both decide that they need to put aside their differences and work together. After they start to bond InuYasha begins seeing sesshomaru differently. Could it be posibble he has fallen in love with his brother?
1. Begining

I do not own InuYasha or any of the Charaters, though I wish i owned sesshomaru!

_How things are going so far…._

Things with the group were the same as always. Naraku had most of the jewel shards inhis possession but the Inu group was not far behind. In a previous battle in an effort tokeep Naraku from getting the whole sacred jewel Kikyo shot it with a sacred arrow shattering it, losing her life again in the Process. It was summer break in Kagome's time meaning they could travel longer distances. Miroku and Sango were planning a wedding at the end of summer. As the final battle with Naraku looms closer, Miroku began to wonder if waiting was really the best thing. So after discussing it with Sango they agreed not to wait any longer. Shippo was still the same. His days were usually spent annoying InuYasha, getting hit on the head by InuYasha, talking to Kagome or Kilala. The group was not able to fly on Kilala for long distances because after her last heat the group learned that she was going to be expecting soon. All in all the group's travels were not out of the ordinary. The only thing that was a little off was InuYasha. If he thought his romance tale was over when Kikyo died he was sadly mistaken.


	2. Truces and Alliances

My god InuYasha lets rest for a sec!"

The group and been traveling since the crack of dawn and InuYasha had them at a rough pace all day.

"No I want to cross the river up ahead by night fall"

"Give it a rest InuYasha, it will take three hour to get to the river even if we fly!" the Shippo the fox demon yelled from Kagome's shoulder.

"Shippo's right InuYasha, it would be better if we camped here tonight and set out early in the morning." Miroku reasoned.

"ha fine, you human sure are weak always wanting to stop and rest, no wonder Naraku has most of the jewel shards." InuYasha said as he sat down in a huff.

"Would it change you tune if I made you a extra helping of Raman for dinner tonight!" Kagome asked.

Though he didn't say anything InuYasha's dog ears perked up at the thought of food.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning InuYasha had the group up at the crack of dawn.

"Come on lets get moving!" InuYasha yelled.

"We're not going anywhere until everyone has had a decent breakfast" Kagome replied patently.

"You can eat on the way can't you! We need to get moving if we want to find more jewel shards than Naraku, come on everybody lets move out!"

"Sit!!! Now what kind of cereal would you like today Shippo?" Kagome said calmly turning towards the fox demon.

"Luck charms!" he yelled excitedly!

"Better hold on that breakfast Shippo, we got trouble." InuYasha said springing to his feet and unsheathing the Tetsusaiga.

"Who is coming InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru"

Soon all of them could see the glow of armor in the air. What was strange was that Rin and Jaken were with him this time. Usually when he came to fight with InuYasha he left them somewhere nearby.

"What do you want Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled.

"I wish to call a truce and alliance with you, little brother."


	3. InuYasha's new worry and Kagome's crush

I do not own InuYasha or any of the Characters.

"_I wish to call a truce and alliances with you, little brother."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no way he could have heard Sesshomaru correctly! Sesshomaru would never want to align himself with him. He was a filthy Hanyou, remember! He turned around to look and his friends. Miroku had an expression like he had just been sat twenty times, Sango looked shocked, Kagome looked thrilled, and Shippo was just plain confused. Hey he was just a kid remember, he wasn't supposed to know all these big words!

"Sesshomaru that would be delightful to have you here with us!" Kagome said coming out of her trance.

"Hey wait a minute, don't I have a say in this?" InuYasha said.

"O'hush, InuYasha and be happy that Sesshomaru wants to join us!" Kagome exclaimed.

The real reason Kagome was so happy Sesshomaru was joining them was she'd had a huge crush on him for awhile. Ever since he 'saved her' from Mukotsu. Now was her chance to win him over.

"How do you know he isn't tricking us?" InuYasha suggested. "He could be trying to take the Tetsusaiga, or he wants to kill us, huh?"

"InuYasha's right Kagome, this I a big decision, we should think this through carefully." Miroku said.

"Hello, we are still here, and how DARE you suggest milord would do such a thing, you humans wouldn't be worth his time!" Jaken started screaming.

Ignoring Jaken, Miroku turned towards Sesshomaru "Will you give us a few days to consider your proposal?"

"Very well," Sesshomaru said. "I will return in two days." With that he turned around and left.

"InuYasha, why wouldn't you want your brother to come along with us, he could be a very big help and you two could try and do some brotherly bonding?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I've known Sesshomaru longer than any of you, and trust me, Sesshomaru isn't the type of guy who does something without a reason." InuYasha replied as he turned and walked in the opposite direction of his brother. _"What could Sesshomaru want that he could get from and alliance with me?"_ He suddenly remembered Kagome saying something about brotherly bonding. _"Ya right, Sesshomaru is the last person I would want to make an alliance with, but still even I have to emit that Sesshomaru would be a lot of help with collecting jewel shards and fighting Naraku…WHAT am I saying I __Don't_

_Want to travel with Sesshomaru, I'm supposed to find things that will unable him to come with us, not saying he would be a big help! Well maybe a bowel of Ninja food, and a good nights sleep will help me make up my mind."_

"Hey Kagome, is there anymore Raman left?"


	4. Making Decisions

It had been a day and a half since Sesshomaru's visit. He said he would return tomorrow and InuYasha hadn't't come to a decision yet. The others had discussed it and were all for Sesshomaru joining them but left the final decision to InuYasha and unless he could come up with a good reason not too accept his offer he would have to accept. The best he could come up with was that with Sesshomaru joining them meant that they wouldn't be able to stay or Travel in many villages. Then he remembered Sesshomaru would just stay in the forest and catch up with them on the other side, but other things overruled his excuses like

the group would be safer

they could travel faster

They would be able to collect mere sacred jewel shards.

And they would catch up with Naraku faster.

"_Not to mention his scent is amazing, Wait where in the Hell did that come from, Sesshomaru doesn't't smell nice! I hate his scent!"_ InuYasha thought as he sat on a branch of the sacred tree. What he still couldn't't figure out was what Sesshomaru could possible gain by asking for an Alliance?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha, have you decided to let your brother and his companions join us?" Miroku asked as they patiently waited for Sesshomaru's arrival.

"Ya" InuYasha replied with a weird look in his eye.

"InuYasha's been acting strangely these past few days" Shippo whispered into Sango's ear from her shoulder "He's been going off too think a lot lately and hasn't't been complaining like usual."

"I know, I wonder why InuYasha hasn't't been fighting with Kagome about Sesshomaru coming, normally he would rant and rave about Sesshomaru for days after a battle with him."

"InuYasha's so immature, he's probably sulking because he knows Sesshomaru is joining us weather he likes it or not."

Unknown to the little fox demon the so called topic of his conversation heard that comment earning him a few punches on the head.

"Ow, InuYasha why do you have to be so rough!" Shippo whined clutching his sore head. InuYasha said nothing as he turned to face the outer edge of the forest. The villagers had been warned and reassured about Sesshomaru but the others felt it would be better too settle the agreement in a grassy field in case a certain 'hothead' lost his temper. Suddenly InuYasha caught the memorable scent.

"He's here" he told the others.

Sesshomaru walked into the clearing followed by Jaken and Rin riding Au-Un.

"_He looks just like he did the first time I saw him."_

-FLASHBACK-

"InuYasha hold still." His mother was trying in vain to get him to stay still.

"Are you sure he's coming, what if something happened, What if he forgets, what if he doesn't't like me, do you think he likes to play ball!" InuYasha asked all at once.

"Calm down, everything will be fine." She reassured her son. Lord Sesshomaru eldest son of her dog demon love and older brother to her son had sent word ahead that he wished to see InuYasha. Ever since then Sesshomaru was all he could talk about.

"I bet he's strong mama, and fast too, He'd probably be really good at Kamadi!"

Suddenly InuYasha sniffed the air. "He's here!" he screamed dashing off to the forest edge. Suddenly the famous Lord Sesshomaru stepped through into the clearing. InuYasha squealed with excitement and ran up to his older brother, holding out his favorite red ball, Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha turned around while saying…

"Pathetic Half-Breed."

InuYasha's ears drooped. He knew what those words meant.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Well, InuYasha what is your Decision?"

Looking up he asked "Wha, What did you say?"

"I asked you if you came to a decision."

"Uh, Ya you can join us, but there are some conditions." InuYasha added.

"Of course I have a condition too."

"Fist, you have to promise you will help keep the group safe, also you need to help with collecting the Jewel Shards."

"Very well InuYasha, I will accept your terms but will you accept mine?"

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"You allow me to completely and accurately train you." Sesshomaru said.

"WHAT!"

"I will train you proper swordsmanship and teach you how to advance your senses, and work on you hand to had combat so you won't be defenseless on the night of the new moon."

"How do you know…?" InuYasha began but Sesshomaru raised his hand to cut him off.

"I was your enemy so of course I did all I could to know about your weaknesses."

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you don't mind me asking, why did you not kill InuYasha then if you knew his time of vulnerability?" Miroku asked stepping into the conversation.

"I would not want to kill him in such a cowardly way, he is a member of the dog clan weather I like it or not so if I were to kill InuYasha I would want him to at least be able to die with honor."

"Sesshomaru sure does car a lot about honor." Shippo whispered to Kagome, but she was too busy undressing Sesshomaru with her eyes to notice. Meanwhile InuYasha was struggling with the decision.

"Fine I'll train with you."


	5. There they go at it again!

Please Read and REVIEW!!!

The Next few days were very eventful. The group soon learned that Sesshomaru was extremely competitive and stubborn so there was no better competitor that InuYasha. Their previous battles seemed ridiculous but now they were so silly they were actually funny. They competed over things like who could walk faster, run the longest, eat the most, go without food the longest and other stupid things, but none of them were more funny and stupid, than the one Kouga witnessed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha Slow down, we can't keep up!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, Please slow down."

"SIT BOY!"

BAM!

The group came up to a InuYasha shaped hole and a amused looking Sesshomaru. InuYasha lifted himself out of the hole, whimpered "Kagome, how could you?"

"Are you sure it was the miko, InuYasha or are you just too stupid to watch were you are going?" Sesshomaru sarcastically told him.

"InuYasha I'm sorry but we can't keep up with you like this, and we are too tired to continue. Why don't we stop for lunch?" Kagome said.

"Feh" was all he said as he went to leap onto the most comfy looking tree but he found he was not the only one.

The rest group spent their lunch watching the arguing brothers, each refusing to give up the tree branch. In the end Sesshomaru came up with a way to either humiliate InuYasha or win the branch. He sat down next o the trunk and pulled a confused InuYasha on his lap. That got exactly the desired effect. InuYasha's face matched his Horai.

"What in the hell are you doing you jackass!" InuYasha screamed trying in vain to get off of his brothers lap.

"Stop barking InuYasha, seeing as we both want the branch we might as well share it unless you want to give it up." Sesshomaru said closing his eyes. If you looked hard enough you could see that he was actually smirking. InuYasha's eyes narrowed for a second than closed.

"Not on you life, I'm staying right here!" As if to prove his statement he crossed his legs and arms, leaning back into Sesshomaru's chest. But his face was still red.

A little while later…

Neither InuYasha nor Sesshomaru had moved from their spot. In fact they could have been asleep. "That is the strangest sight I have ever seen in my life" Sango Stated. "Sesshomaru seems to enjoy this and I don't see InuYasha complaining either, huh Kagome, Kagome?" Once again Kagome was yet again fantasizing about Sesshomaru and envying InuYasha. In fact she didn't even notice the jewel shard approaching.

Sesshomaru was shocked to say in the least. He did not expect InuYasha to take the challenge that seriously, and though he wouldn't admit it he quite enjoyed InuYasha sitting on his lap. That was until he started to fidget. He was about to tell InuYasha to hold still when he caught a familiar scent. It was the wolf demon. _"Ha, this is my chance to totally humiliate him and win the branch!"_ Sesshomaru thought. A few minutes later a whirl wind popped in sight and stopped right in front of Kagome.

"Kagome, how have you been, has the mutt been taking good care of you?" Kouga the wolf demon said taking her hands in his.

"Ya, Kouga thank for asking" _"come on Kouga, knock it off or Sesshomaru might start to think I taken!" _Kagome thought franticly. InuYasha's voice could be heard

"HEY WOLF, LEAVE KAGOME ALONE!"

"So you still around, a dog breath, I thought for sure you'd be dead by now." Kouga sarcastically said as he looked around for InuYasha. "Hey, were are you?"

"Up Here, you skinny wolf."

Kouga looked up in the direction of his voice and came to rest on InuYasha looking completely pissed, but the fact that his face was still red and he was sitting on Sesshomaru's lap didn't help it. One look at InuYasha and Sesshomaru, Kouga collapsed on the ground laughing.

"What so funny?" InuYasha asked.

"Wha, what's…Ha Ha…so… Ha… funny… InuYasha is that you are sitting on you brothers lap. Finally letting someone in your pants Puppy?" Kouga got out.

That really did it. InuYasha jumped down from the branch and punched Kouga right in the face. Kouga then kicked InuYasha in the stomach, who than went to hit Kouga again.

"O' boy, there they go at it again." Shippo said to Miroku and Sango.

"Sit boy, Kouga how could you be so rude?" Kagome scolded.

"Ya, besides like Sesshomaru would ever be able to make me submit." InuYasha said getting to his feet.

"What makes you say that little brother?" Sesshomaru said raising his eyebrow.

"Just the fact that you would never be able to please me." InuYasha replied turning and smirking at him.

"And how do you know I would never be able to get you to submit InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked accepting the challenge glaring at him.

"Because you're an emotionless bastard and you'd never be able to please me!"

"For your information InuYasha, even if it seems like it I am not emotionless, and I assure you I would be able to please you in many ways."

"Ya, right you wouldn't be able to please a virgin, Sesshomaru how would you expect to be able to please me?"

"I've had many virgins before InuYasha and they always come back for more, and you to are a virgin aren't you InuYasha?" Sesshomaru said advancing on InuYasha.

"That's probably because you pay them or something, and none of your business!"

"I can smell your virginity InuYasha, maybe I'm not the one who has a problem getting some?" Sesshomaru now had InuYasha caught between his body and a tree.

"O' please, if I wanted to have sex I could any time I want to!"

"Have you ever even been touched InuYasha?" Sesshomaru said placing his hands on either side of InuYasha's face.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha said looking up at Sesshomaru. He suddenly realized how close his face has to his own. Suddenly Sesshomaru's lips fell on his own. His first thought would be to fight back but it felt so good. He felt Sesshomaru's tongue drag on his lips asking for Entrance. He quickly agreed letting his brothers tongue enter his mouth. InuYasha lifted his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and pulled him closer. They were soon lost in the kiss. When Sesshomaru pulled away he said "I told you I could please you, InuYasha." InuYasha looked outraged.

"You played me!"

"Yep." Sesshomaru smirked and turned around.

"By the way, InuYasha, you left, the branch is mine."


	6. InuYasha's Dreams

Please Read and REVIEW! Be warned some Adult content in this chapter.

To say The Rest of the group was weirded out by Sesshomaru's Actions was an understatement. Sango, Miroku and Shippo thought it was weird but figured it was just Sesshomaru's way at getting back at InuYasha, Kagome was green with jealousy, Kilala couldn't care less, and it seemed only Kouga could really see the connection that was growing between the siblings. Being the leader of the pack he was really very observant. He always knew Kagome only saw him as a friend but never stopped hoping her feelings would change and also he loved to get under InuYasha's skin. He knew that if they never fought over Kagome so much they would probably be pretty good friends. Right now all he could see was the unknown passion that was shared in that kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_O' god more." He couldn't believe the sensitive his skin was. Everywhere his brother touched seemed to be on fire. He needed more._

"_Sesshomaru, I need you, please." He moaned beneath the elder demon. He looked up to see his brother begin to lean forward. He felt his soft lips on his own. Running his hands down Sesshomaru's chest to his engorged member he began to stroke it. _

"_Sesshomaru I want to feel you inside me." He begged._

_He felt his hands on his waist. This was it, he was going to get what he wanted…_

"INUYASHA WAKE UP."

Jerking his head up so suddenly InuYasha lost his balance on the tree he had currently been sleeping on and fell headfirst into to cold lake next to their camp.

"Looks like someone got a wide wakeup call." Miroku joked as they watched InuYasha wade out of the cold water soaking wet.

"I'm soooo sorry InuYasha, you were moaning in you sleep I thought you might be having a bad dream." Kagome apologized. "Here I'll make you some of your favorite Raman."

"So have you thought about what I asked you?" Miroku said as InuYasha sat down beside him.

"What?"

"About being my best man in the wedding." Miroku reminded him.

"I don't know Miroku, wouldn't you rather have some human friend be your best man?"

"Nonsense InuYasha, you're my best friend and there is no one I'd rather have."

"Fine." InuYasha said roughly.

"Excellent, we will need to return to the village soon so we can fit you in your Kimono!" Miroku said happily and continued to try to carry on a conversation. Unfortunately InuYasha was once again in his own little world. _"Why do I keep having these dreams, every time I go to sleep I dream about Sesshomaru. He hasn't done anything except annoy me since that one incident with Kouga. I sure hope nothing goes on while we are training tonight."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know there wasn't much to this chapter and I might add on but I wanted to get something down before 10:00 pm tonight.


	7. Two can play at that game

Please read and REVIEW!Adult content.

"Move you feet InuYasha, if you keep your enemy moving they will become tired and sloppy." Sesshomaru Instructed clashing his sword with the Tetsusaiga. They had been training for two hours and InuYasha was exhausted. Though he had to hand it to Sesshomaru, his instruction and advice was really good, but right now all he wanted was to get back to camp and have a good night sleep. Sesshomaru to prove he was serious would wound him every time he wasn't giving him his full attention. If he weren't so tired he would admit it was a very good system. It made him need to pay attention unless he wanted another cut. They were never really deep but still stung when he moved.

"I think that is enough for tonight InuYasha, we will meet again on the full moon. I expect you to practice what I have taught you otherwise you will regret it." Sesshomaru said after a little while. InuYasha said nothing as he started limping toward their camp. Sesshomaru got him on the thigh the last time.

"InuYasha, I can heal your wounds if you like."

"You can do that?" InuYasha said surprised. "How?"

"Will you allow me?"

There was a moment of silence before,

"Ya, all right."

"Pull off your inner and outer kimono's."

InuYasha did what he said as Sesshomaru went to stand behind him. He suddenly felt something wet and hot trailing up his back over his wounds. Recognition hit him.

"WHAT the hell are you doing?"

"My saliva has healing powers, lay down on your back."

Sesshomaru was now licking his chest. _"O' god, that feels so good. Just like my dreams."_ He felt heat pool at his groin when Sesshomaru began to lick at a wound that was near his nipple. He continued down to the line of InuYasha's pants. Leaning back up to his face Sesshomaru whispered seductively in his ear,

"Do you want me to get that one on your thigh too?"

Nodding was all he could do at this point. Sesshomaru dipped his head back down and began licking the one that was VERY high up his thigh. InuYasha knew Sesshomaru would have to be blind not to see his erection now. He soon realized that Sesshomaru was now nipping at his skin. Raising his head Sesshomaru came face to face with InuYasha engorged member. Smirking he straddled InuYasha and came down next to his lips.

"It seems you've got a problem InuYasha."

InuYasha just nodded his head. Sesshomaru smirked again and got up from the ground and began walking away.

"I will meet you at the camp, I suggest you do something about your 'problem' before you return."

InuYasha sat up looking dumbfounded with a million questions running through his head. The main one, _"Why did Sesshomaru just do that?" _Then something dawned on him. Those wounds Sesshomaru gave him weren't that serious. In fact they would probably be gone in a few hours. _"Did Sesshomaru do that just to get me aroused? Well two can play that game. If Sesshomaru thinks he's going to get away with that he's sadly mistaken."_


	8. Revenge is Sweet!

Please Read and REVIEW!

The next day InuYasha thought all day how to get back at his brother. When it finally hit him it seemed like it was the perfect plan. InuYasha was well aware about Kagome's crush on Sesshomaru, but he was never going to hurt one of his friend's though it did give him the idea. Every time they stopped at a village all the village women thought Sesshomaru was the hottest thing and would surround him like lovesick puppies. Sesshomaru hated it, and this was what InuYasha was going to use as and advantage. The plan was simple. Get Sesshomaru to come into the village so the women can get a good look at him, something he absolutely refused to do after the last time, (a woman walked right up to the group butt naked and demanded that he make her his) then tell all the women in the village separately that Sesshomaru wanted to meet them in the forest to ask them to bear his child, (that he got from Miroku) then tell Sesshomaru that he wanted to meet him at to same place in the forest, and sit back and watch the show.

InuYasha sat up in a tree masking his scent, something his brother had recently taught him how to do, and watched as Sesshomaru came up to the field. A few minutes later the a bunch of women from the village came out into the field arguing. Then saw Sesshomaru and ran up to him yelling things like

"You wanted **Me** to bear your child didn't you?"

"No, he wanted **Me **To!"

"No me!"

"Take me handsome Demon!"

Soon more women started to come and soon Sesshomaru was surrounded by angry and Horny human women. The look on Sesshomaru's face was Priceless. I couldn't even begin to describe it. It to all InuYasha had to not fall out of the tree from laughing.

Revenge was so Sweet! Or so he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night when they were all going to bed (Sesshomaru finally got rid of all the village women) He leaned next to InuYasha and Whispered

"I know it was you, who set me up, believe me it's on now!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know another short chapter but I promise it has a good purpose!


	9. Author's note!

I'm so sorry for not updating

I'm so sorry for not updating! I and having a writer's block or something. I had an Idea for what Sesshomaru was going to do but then my mom took away my computer for a few days and I lost it! If any of you have any ideas PLEASE TELL ME! I don't want to wait too long to update. Again if you have an idea tells me! Also I'm doing the best I can too make the chapters longer. Please remember this really is my first story. The other one was just me being bored in Math. Also I would like to thank all the people who have been reviewing my story. When I first joined the sight I thought reviewing was a waste of time, but now I know how good it feels when some one likes your story. So thank you;

-Nikkie23534

-Melipapaya

-Wolfluv

-gaara itach1

-Estry

-midnightsweet

-seto'swifey

-tiffyhatake

-Milana-Despana

-sm0kr420

-kk bk


	10. I love you!

Please read and REVIEW

Please read and REVIEW! Also thank you "tiffyhatake" for your advice!

It had been three days since Sesshomaru's warning and InuYasha was getting paranoid. It seemed that Sesshomaru had forgotten all about his threat but InuYasha wasn't taking any chances. All that had changed was that Sesshomaru seemed to be paying a lot more attention to Kagome. It was nothing big just complementing on her meals, helping her clean up, and stopping InuYasha from beating the pulp out of Shippo, though he really deserved it, when he teased InuYasha about having a crush on Sesshomaru, putting his hand on her lower back to help her along. It wouldn't bother him so much if Kagome didn't respond so much. It was like all she could do was grin, blush and flirt. If one could tell it seemed that InuYasha was jealous of her. _"I do not like Sesshomaru, he rude, crude... evil... handsome… erotic… WHOA, where in the world did that come from! Even I admit he's handsome but hell will freeze over before I admit he's erotic!"_ InuYasha was once again sitting on the sacred tree thinking. He just couldn't figure out what Sesshomaru was planning and what was Kagome's part? He knew that even though Kagome had a crush on Sesshomaru she wasn't the type of girl to be easily seduced. He knew that because once, a village boy she had taken a liking to tried that once. 

The next day the group set out again in search of the jewel shards. Sesshomaru and Kagome where in the lead, followed by Miroku, Sango, and Shippo while InuYasha was in the back. He began to notice Kagome was blushing and giggling at something Sesshomaru must have said. 

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru, you really are very nice when you want to be!" Kagome said.

"I am not being kind I am just stating the truth, you are a very beautiful woman and I am surprised you have not been claimed yet." Sesshomaru replied with a smirk, his eyes glanced at InuYasha. "In fact I have been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it Sesshomaru?" "_O my goodness this is it!" _Kagome thought.

"I was wondering if you had any objection to me courting you."

"WHAT!!"

InuYasha couldn't believe he was hearing this! He now knew what Sesshomaru was doing! He was using Kagome to get on InuYasha's nerves and he knew he couldn't say anything to him because of the others. Unfortunately for InuYasha his hot temper and mouth got in the way of his judgment. 

"You can't court her!" InuYasha yelled stamping up to Sesshomaru.

"And why can't I, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru replied with another smirk.

"Yuh" InuYasha just realized his mistake. Now he had to come up with a reason as to why his brother couldn't court Kagome and fast. Sesshomaru took advantage of that.

"Well InuYasha why shouldn't I court lady Kagome? You seem very certain that I shouldn't'." Sesshomaru said leaning forward. "You couldn't be jealous could you little brother?"

"As if, why would I be jealous of you, Kagome is my friend!" InuYasha said not realizing his last and worst mistake.

"If you are not jealous of me who are you jealous of?"

"What do you think!" InuYasha retorted.

"I, I think you are jealous that you thought I was going to court Lady Kagome, that's why you reacted like that wasn't I InuYasha?" Sesshomaru was suddenly too close for comfort.

"Tell me InuYasha what is your problem?" Sesshomaru asked.

"None of your business!"

"Answer me InuYasha what is your problem?" Sesshomaru pressed

"No!"

"Tell Me!"

"Go to Hell!" He turned around.

"InuYasha!"

"Fine, my problem is I'm in love with you!" InuYasha turned around and faced Sesshomaru, and what he did shocked every one. 

He kissed him.


	11. Claiming my Puppy

Please read and REVIEW! Also LEMON!

* * *

"Answer me InuYasha what is your problem

"Answer me InuYasha what is your problem?" Sesshomaru pressed

"No!"

"Tell Me!"

"Go to Hell!" He turned around.

"InuYasha!"

"Fine, my problem is I'm in love with you!" InuYasha turned around and faced Sesshomaru, and what he did shocked every one.

He kissed him.

He couldn't believe he just said that, but he had too, his brother just made him so mad! And as for the kiss? He felt why not, he already embarrassed himself so why not make it big. He felt a hand on the lower of his back pulling him forward. Suddenly he could feel every thing. One of Sesshomaru's hands grasping his neck holding him there, while his other hand trailed down his back, his soft lips, his wet tongue asking for entrance, and most importantly that something was poking his in the stomach though it took him a minute to realize what it was. _"Ah man, this is my chance to bring him down with me!"_

He pulled his hands that he had rapped around Sesshomaru's neck to his chest and began to trail downwards until he reached his destination. He rapped his hand around Sesshomaru's member. _"Dam, he's huge!"_ He rubbed his brother's member earning a growl.

"I would stop that InuYasha!" Sesshomaru whispered in his ear.

"And why would I do that?" InuYasha replied kissing him again.

InuYasha continued to massage his member as he kissed the hell of him. Sesshomaru couldn't help but respond. His mistake was that he though InuYasha was finally submitting to him. Just them InuYasha pulled away stepping back a few feet.

"Jeaze, Sesshomaru It's rude to point!" InuYasha teased. Now Sesshomaru was the one in a bad position. Every body could now see his fully aroused member.

"Maybe next time you should think before you act" InuYasha said walking passed a really PISSED OFF Sesshomaru.

_The next day…_

InuYasha had been walking around for hours! He had gotten into a fight with Kagome about Sesshomaru. She reckons Sesshomaru was aroused because of her and blamed InuYasha for embarrassing him like that, not that he showed it. InuYasha couldn't believe how dense Kagome could be. Miroku had already figured it out that Sesshomaru was interested in InuYasha and the feelings were now mutual. Actually he was the one to help InuYasha figure out his feelings. InuYasha decided that Sesshomaru may claim him but he was not going down with out a good fight, or so HE thought. After many of Kagome's sits she went home to her time to see her family and InuYasha decided to take a walk to calm himself down. Suddenly he heard a moan._ "What was that?" _He figured it couldn't hurt to investigate the noise. He ran toward the sound and he came to the edge of a clearing. Keeping to the top of the trees he couldn't believe what he saw. It was Sesshomaru and a human woman from the village! He was holding her from behind nibbling on her ear and massaging her breast! Sesshomaru's eyes, with had been previously closed opened and looked strait at InuYasha. Smirking he began to trail down wards towards the woman's Kimono tie. He opened it, never taking his eyes off InuYasha and cupped the woman at her core.

"O, Lord Sesshomaru, Please More!" the woman moaned.

He began rubbing his finger on her hidden lips never entering, just teasing.

"Please my lord more!" she moaned again.

Sesshomaru then dipped his finger inside of her and began pushing in and out adding more fingers to her still never taking his eyes off InuYasha and still had that stupid smirk. InuYasha couldn't believe what he was seeing! How dare he! He was the only one Sesshomaru was aloud to please! He could feel his demon stir and began to take over.

"_Wha, What's happening, I still have Tetsusaiga with me, why am I transforming!"_

He suddenly couldn't take it any more. At the sight of Sesshomaru touching another put him in a sudden rage. His eyes began to glow red and his claws lengthen. He leaped out of the tree towards them. He was going to kill that woman, and then he would beg his intended mate to fuck him. O he wanted to be fucked! Sesshomaru seeing his brother jump he pushed the human down to the ground just as InuYasha made a swipe for her. Catching his neck Sesshomaru pulled InuYasha to him, kissing him hard. InuYasha suddenly forgot about his rage towards the woman, all he wanted now was Sesshomaru. Pulling away from his mouth, Sesshomaru looked at the woman.

"Go."

The woman, though not very bright, knew that she wouldn't be told twice and ran away from the two horny demon mates. InuYasha went up to kiss Sesshomaru again but Sesshomaru pulled away.

"Apologize first." He told him.

InuYasha began nuzzling and licking his neck whimpering in submission.

"Not like that" Sesshomaru said smirking.

He had already removed his armor so he when down and undid his pants tie pulling out his enormous member. Pushing InuYasha down he said

"Suck"

Following his intended mate's command he put his brother's member in his mouth and began to suck, bobbing his head back and forth. Sesshomaru soon began to feel his release coming and grabbed the back of InuYasha's head making him go faster.

"I want you to swallow all of it." He commanded just before he came.

Just as he commanded he swallowed his brother's load. It had a very salty taste but not too bad. Pulling him to his feet Sesshomaru kissed InuYasha tasting his own cum on his mouth. Pushing them both to the ground Sesshomaru straddled his waist never breaking the kiss and began removing InuYasha's clothes, tearing them from his body. Leaning forward he whispered

"Beg"

Responding InuYasha moaned

"Please Sesshomaru touch me!"

Grinning he began to remove his Kimono. InuYasha's hands when to help him but he slapped them away. He wanted this done. He didn't want any foreplay; he just needed to take his intended mate right now! His member was already erect again waiting to push inside of his little brother. Kissing him Sesshomaru positioned his penis at his entrance. Whispering to his mate he said

"This will hurt and I won't stop, but the pain will end." Then he pushed unto his opening. InuYasha felt like he was being torn apart! It hurt so bad, and just as he said Sesshomaru did not stop to let him get comfortable. Soon though the pain did stop just as Sesshomaru his that one spot sending his body into a fit of pleasure.

"O' god hit, there again!"

Following his mate's request, Sesshomaru continued to pound into him there. InuYasha was in heaven! If he died right now he would be happy. After a minute Sesshomaru cam and seeing his fangs grow InuYasha beared his neck for him. Just as Sesshomaru bit him marking him as his, he cam. Pulling out, Sesshomaru lifted his wrist to InuYasha's mouth. Understanding him he bit into him bonding them together. Sesshomaru fell on his back next to InuYasha. Turning towards him he pulled his so his back was to his chest. Grabbing his Kimono he covered them. He was no were near finished but a nap sounded good. By the end of the night he had him ten times ensuring InuYasha probably wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

* * *

So how was that? I hope I get better as I go along but I think I did a pretty good job on this one. Please review what you think and if you have something you'd like to see happen I'd be glad to hear it.


	12. Miroku's plan

Miroku's Scheme (part 1)

I'm so sorry it took me so long to get another chapter up. My computer crashed on me and I finally got it fixed! You wouldn't believe the surprise I got when I looked at how many reviews the are! Thank you all for your taking your time to review.

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Stop making so much sound Hatchi" Miroku whispered to him.

Silence passed for a few minutes as the two made their way through the forest.

"Master Miroku, may I ask where we are going?" Hatchi said.

"We are going to go gets some nice flowers for Sango, she was so upset by my womanizing yesterday that I thought I should make it up to her and as we were flying over the valley the other day I saw a nice field with beautiful wild flowers growing."

"That's very kind of you master, but it defiantly does not sound like something you would come up with on your own?"

"Well I didn't exactly, I thought I should seduce her but Kagome thought flowers would be a better strategy, now keep quiet, the villager said they heard some weird noises coming from this forest last night and I really do not want to get into a fight right now."

"But sir, why did I have to come?"

"Well I need someone to help me carry the flowers back and since both InuYasha, and Sesshomaru are gone, you are the next best substitute."

"I'm going to have to carry all the flowers back myself aren't I?"

"You're finally getting it Hatchi, and look theirs the field." Suddenly Hatchi pushed Miroku to the ground and pulled him into the bushes.

"WHAT the hell was that for Hatchi?"

"Master Miroku, please forgive me but I did it for your own good."

"What do you mean?"

"Look who's in the field, but carefully."

Miroku turned around and made a hole in the bush so he could see what Hatchi was talking about. At first he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was InuYasha and Sesshomaru lying on the ground fast asleep. What shocked him the most is he noticed that not only was Sesshomaru holding InuYasha against his chest but they were both naked and laying together under Sesshomaru's Kimono.

"What are InuYasha and Sesshomaru doing out there?" Miroku whispered to Hatchi.

"Well it seems by the scent in the air that Lord Sesshomaru and InuYasha mated last night."

"Well this might be an interesting turn of events." Miroku thought wickedly.

"What do you plan to do sir?"

"Well for one knowing InuYasha he isn't likely to come out and say it to the group that he and his brother mated for awhile if at all." Miroku said to himself as he thought some more.

"This might turn into an interesting day Hatchi." Miroku said as he got up to go back to the village.

"But sir what about the Flowers for Sango!"

* * *

I wonder what I'll have Miroku do. Probably something stupid of course but that's why we love him! Well hope you liked it, I kind of made a rush job of it so it's kind of short. I'll try and not take so long to get another chapter up. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	13. A brothers confusion & anothers sad howl

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Also Miroku and Sango's wedding has not happened yet.

* * *

"_Please Sesshomaru touch me!"_

_Grinning he began to remove his Kimono. InuYasha's hands when to help him but he slapped them away. He wanted this done. He didn't want any foreplay; he just needed to take his intended mate right now! His member was already erect again waiting to push inside of his little brother. Kissing him Sesshomaru positioned his penis at his entrance. Whispering to his mate he said_

"_This will hurt and I won't stop, but the pain will end." Then he pushed unto his opening. InuYasha felt like he was being torn apart! It hurt so bad, and just as he said Sesshomaru did not stop to let him get comfortable. Soon though the pain did stop just as Sesshomaru hit that one spot sending his body into a fit of pleasure. _

"Please stop moaning like that my mate, or I may be forced to take you again."

InuYasha opened his eyes only to be hit with a full blast of sunlight. Covering his eyes he took in all of his surroundings. He was in a clearing full of wild flowers, he was lying on Sesshomaru's chest with his arms around his brother's waist, and they were both naked. Realization dawned on him as memories of the night before came back. Sitting up he searched franticly for his clothes. He stood up and began pulling on his pants.

"What are you doing my mate?" Sesshomaru said as he also sat up.

"I'm getting dressed that's what bastard!" InuYasha replied as he began to search for his inner kimono.

"Why, we don't have to be back for another few hours?"

"Look I really don't know what happened to my judgment last night but it was a mistake and we just need to forget about it!" InuYasha told him. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously as he spoke,

"You had just as much control as I and this is something that cannot be undone." After pulling on his pants he went to InuYasha and touched something on his neck.

"Last night I marked you as my mate, and there is nothing you or I can do about it, you are mine and you WILL do as I say." Sesshomaru growled.

"I can't do anything about it, like HELL, I'm going to do all I can to get rid of this stupid mark, and of you, you sick pervert!" InuYasha turned around and started walking out of the clearing.

"WHY are you having so much trouble accepting this!" Sesshomaru asked desperately.

"BECAUSE WE'RE BROTHERS!!" InuYasha screamed turning around. "WE'RE BROTHERS; WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO FEEL THIS WAY FOR EACH OTHER!"

Sesshomaru walked toward him and pulled him into one of the most breathtaking kiss. As the kiss got deeper, InuYasha found he was struggling within himself. His demon side wanted him to give in to the kiss and summit to his brother but the human in him wanted him to push him away, vomit, the kick Sesshomaru's ass. InuYasha put his hands to his brother's chest and pushed him away. Looking away from him he said,

"I need some time to sort this out, I don't know if I can deal with this, stay away from me for awhile, and please don't tell anyone." After that he ran into the forest.

Back with the Inu group

Miroku had just got back to see Sango and Kagome outside the hut busy making breakfast. Shippo was busy playing with his gameboy that Kagome had brought him from her time and Kilala was curled up next to the fire.

"Miroku where have you been all morning?" Kagome asked noticing him.

"I went to pick some flowers for my beautiful Sango but something came up."

"O' what?" Kagome asked noticing that Sango who was busy behind Miroku was bright red.

"Something, I'm sure you'll find out eventually." _Poor Kagome, she's really going to be hurt when she finds out._ Miroku thought as he went over to Shippo.

"Hey Shippo, would you like to help me play a prank on InuYasha when he gets back?"

Shippo looked at him excitedly.

"Sure Miroku!" Miroku continued to explain what he had seen back at the clearing (leaving out a few detail). Suddenly InuYasha came storming back. He marched strait from the trees right on into the hut that they slept in. He slammed the door and for a few minutes they hurt a bunch of cusswords and what sounded like things getting broken. Minutes later the ground started to shake. They looked over to where InuYasha had come from to see a great big dog flying in the sky getting farther and farther away. The last thing they heard from it was a loud, sad, howl.

"I think we should probably wait until InuYasha's cooled down somewhat." Miroku stated while wondering what could have possibly happened to the two dog demons.

* * *

This is really hard for InuYasha, he's not trying to hurt Sesshomaru but his now having trouble with the conflict with his demon and human instincts, and Sesshomaru doesn't understand because relationships like this are not unusual for many demon. I think i might even put in that Sesshomaru's mother and father were step sibs!


	14. Acceptance can bring new love

Its finally it the last chapter! I want to thank all my reviewers who have stuck with me. i couln't have done it without the constant nagging it the back of my head to update for you. i hope u like it so READ AND REVIEW so you can tell me what you think!

* * *

It had been three days since 'the incident' had occurred

It had been three days since 'the incident' had occurred. When Sesshomaru came back in the morning no one had the guts to ask him what happened.

"It was probably InuYasha's fault" Kagome said one night to the others. She was teaching them how to play poker.

"I don't think we should rush to conclusions Kagome besides this really isn't any of our business." Sango told her glancing over her deck of cards.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru hadn't said a word to each other since that day. In fact they hardly spoke at all. However Miroku couldn't help but notice InuYasha occasionally glance at Sesshomaru when he thought no one was looking. Meanwhile InuYasha was being driven insane by his demon blood. Their bond made InuYasha able to feel everything Sesshomaru was feeling. Part of him wanted to apologize and summit to him but his human blood and mind made him revolt when he remembered Sesshomaru was his brother.

The more he thought about it the more he knows he was going to have to talk to Sesshomaru... So the on the fourth night of not speaking to each other InuYasha made his way up the hill Sesshomaru was sitting on after dinner.

"Hey sess. Do you think we could talk?"

"If you wish."

InuYasha sat down next to his brother and silence fell over them.

"Well little brother wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"O, yeah listen Sesshomaru I know I've been an ass these couple of days and I wanted to say I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Silence fell again. After what seemed like an eternity Sesshomaru replied

"You are my mate InuYasha, whether you emit it or not, I will always forgive you."

InuYasha stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ya well that's what I wanted to talk to you about also. I'm guessing by your reaction that incest relationships are ok among demons?"

"Ye they are common especially among us dogs"

"Well I don't know if you know this but among humans incest is looked at with discussed. Now I'm because…" InuYasha was cut off by Sesshomaru finishing for him.

"Since you are a Hanyou that you are feeling opinions from both sides."

"Yes well I was thinking earlier that if you want I could be with you, IF you promise to go slowly that is. 'Ill need time to get used to this."

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to look at him with shock. Softly he spoke

I would love nothing more little brother than that."

He gently leaned forward and kissed InuYasha. It was soft and sweet but passionate at the same time and InuYasha felt himself begin to enjoy it but before they could really get into it Kagome's voice carried towards them.

"hey you too, I've got some pocky in my backpack if anybody wan… WHAT THE HELL!"

They broke away to see Kagome's standing there with shock and anger (but mostly anger) on her face. Soon Miroku, Sango, Shippo Rin and Jaken followed but au-un came into sight.

"Kagome are you alright what happened?" Miroku asked.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED, I CAME UP HER TO OFFER THEM SOME POKY AND I FIND THEM MAKING OUT!"

"Calm down Kagome." Sango said trying to reassure her friend.

"NO I WOUNT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOO WELL YOU BOTH CAN JUST GO TO HELL!" With that she strutted right into the forest. Nobody said anything for a few minutes. The only thing that cou7ld be heard was kagome's distant screams getting fainter by the second. Finally Miroku spoke

"So I'm guessing by kagome's reaction she found out about you to and that you are back together?"

"Ya, she did. Man she's gonna be pissed for a while so I'll give her a few hours before I go get her." InuYasha said absently starring at the spot where she disappeared at. He couldn't believe his luck. She didn't even 'sit' him!

"Probably a wise thing to do InuYasha" Miroku said as he turned away towards their camp.

"Miroku hang on a minute how did YOU know about Sesshomaru and me anyways?"

"Forget that and count your luck InuYasha, if I know kagome's she will have another person she fancies soon enough and she will forget all about you."

IN THE FOREST WITH KAGOME

"I can't believe that guy, all I did for him and he steals my man away!" Kagome was so busy ranting she didn't watch were she was going and walked right into someone.

"O I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized as she looked up to see the most gorgeous demon she had ever seen.

"The fault was entirely mine my lady."

"Hi my name is Kagome"

"My name is Onomaru, tell me what made you so mad beautiful maiden?"

"O its nothing just had a fight with some one that's all."

"Well in that case my I have the honor of escorting you back to your camp?" he asked bowing and offering his hand. Giggling Kagome took it and said

"I would love that." And they made their way back to camp.

* * *


End file.
